Misunderstandings
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: Gakuen AU!   "One day we were fine and the next, you were acting as though I didn't exist.  That really hurt." Arthur is in love with his best friend who has started to avoid him for no reason at all. USXUK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first fanfic ever and it's AU! Sorry if I made the characters OOC but I really tried not to. Please read and enjoy! Flamers not welcome!**

**Pairings: USUK, small FraSey**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai (don't like don't read!) and a few curse words**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me and never will *sad face***

**Misunderstandings**

**(A/N: Sorry I suck at coming up with titles DX)**

Arthur Kirkland had a bit of a problem and that was that he was deeply in love with his best friend who happened to be a dude. Who also happened to be straight. He had realized his feelings for a certain Alfred F. Jones the beginning of their junior year in Hetalia High and they had only grown stronger as the year passed by. Now, it was summer and Arthur had still been unable to express how he felt, which was not completely his fault. Alfred had begun to distance himself from Arthur in the beginnings of September, one month after they had started school and Arthur didn't know why. He thought he'd been pretty good at hiding his feelings but perhaps Alfred had figured it out and was disgusted by him. Arthur tried to convince himself that this was not the case as Alfred was an oblivious fool who could not read the atmosphere to save his life. In fact, he thought 'The Atmosphere' was a book and he had even tried to find it in the library to see why everyone was always complaining about him not reading it.

Arthur had been friends with Alfred since they were seven after he had moved from England to America after his father had gotten a great job offer he couldn't refuse. While his family had been ecstatic to move to a whole other country, Arthur had been miserable and he made a point to show that after they had moved to the U.S. At first, he made it a point to avoid talking to anyone who did not have an English accent and it was that which had caught Alfred's attention. Much to the British boy's chagrin, little Alfred followed him around trying to get him to talk until Arthur finally gave in and spoke, calling him a 'bloody git'. After that, Alfred was somehow able to convince Arthur to play and the two started to grow closer after that. Because of their closeness, Arthur and knew pretty much everything about Alfred including his flaws. He was loud, showy, had a bit of a hero complex and his ego was bigger than Texas but still Arthur loved him. He loved him very much and it sucked to know that Alfred would never feel the same.

These were the thoughts that pierced Arthur's mind as he prepared for school on particular Thursday morning in May. He ran a brush through his messy blonde hair knowing it wouldn't help much. Then after making sure the bathroom door was locked he took out a small thin comb and ran it through his bushy eyebrows. People at school, including Alfred, had always teased him for having such fuzzy brows but Arthur was fond of them and had never once considered plucking them off. Once he was done, he straightened his shirt and opened the door. His little 13-year-old brother Peter pushed past him, unzipping his pants.

"Took you long enough jerk!" Peter grumbled as he shut the door behind Arthur.

"Little wanker. No need to be so rude," Arthur retorted in a slight English accent. Even after living in America for the past few years, Arthur had refused to let his accent fade away, refusing to let himself become as Americanized as his family. He didn't have anything against America or Americans in general; he simply preferred his British heritage a lot more.

Forty minutes later, Arthur found himself shuffling through Hetalia High's crowded hallways, making his way to his locker, which was currently being occupied by some classmates of his. Francis, a French boy with long blonde hair had Michelle (1*), a dark skinned girl with long pigtails leaning against Arthur's locker as they made out, oblivious to the blonde glaring at them.

"Move out of the way frog, you're in the way," Arthur snapped, causing Francis to jump in surprise. He glared at Arthur then smirked.

"What's wrong mon ami? Are you jealous?" he laughed. Francis was the only one who knew about Arthur's sexual preference much to Arthur's horror but surprisingly, he had not told anyone what he'd found out at the Christmas party where a drunken Arthur had decided to confide in him.

"As if," Arthur shuddered. "Move. I have to put my things away." Michelle apologized and led Francis away, probably to a more secluded area. Arthur sighed and opened his locker, accidentally causing a pile of books to come falling out. "Shit." He shook his head and bent down to pick them up, hitting his head against someone else's.

"Sorry," he muttered rubbing his head.

"It's okay," a familiar voice said and Arthur looked to see a boy with dark blonde hair and glasses staring at him with a little smile on his face. For a second, Arthur thought he was staring at Alfred but then he noticed the other boy had dark blue eyes that were almost violet and a curly strand of hair on the side rather than a spiky strand of hair on the center of his forehead.

"Oh, hello Matthew," Arthur said, disappointment seeping through his voice. Matthew pretended not to notice. Instead, he bent down to Arthur's level and started to pick up some of the fallen books. "Ah, you don't have to help me."

"It's fine. I don't mind," Matthew smiled. "So how've you been? You never come to our house anymore."

"I've been busy," Arthur replied shortly, taking some books back from Matthew and stuffing them into his already crowded locker. He made a mental note to return the books to the library after school.

"Well when you have some free time you should come over. I need some help dealing with my cousin. He never listens to me when I tell him not to do something stupid," Matthew rolled his eyes at the mention of Alfred.

"I'll try," Arthur mumbled, knowing Alfred probably didn't want him around.

"Great," Matthew smiled as he handed Arthur the last of his books. "Anyway, I've got to go. I have a hockey team meeting to get to. See you around!" And then, Arthur was alone again.

The day passed by incredibly slowly for Arthur. He shared three classes with Alfred, all of which were excruciatingly painful for him. In each of those classes, Alfred made it a point to sit on the opposite side of wherever Arthur was and to avoid looking at him at all costs. At the moment, they were in their last class of the day, History, which Arthur was grateful for, even though this was the class that felt the longest since Alfred was in it. He had spent most of the period doodling on his notebook, which was unusual for him since he always tried to pay attention in class, but now that summer vacation was getting closer and the weather getting warmer, he couldn't help feeling a little lethargic. At the mention of the word project however, Arthur looked up.

"I want you to pick any important event in history and plan a presentation on it as a way to see how much you have all learned. I will be assigning you partners and this project will be a part of your final grade," Arthur's teacher, an Austrian named Mr. Edelstein said. Several people groaned and Arthur looked around hoping to get a suitable partner. Francis, who was also in the class, looked at Arthur and grinned, Arthur glared and shook his head. He truly hoped he didn't get the frog as his partner. Mr. Edelstein went through a list assigning students to each other. Francis was paired up with a Russian boy named Ivan Braginski and he tried not to look scared. Ivan simply smiled his violet eyes gleaming. Finally, Mr. Edelstein got to Arthur.

"Arthur, your partner will be Mr. Jones," he said, before moving on to the others. Arthur felt his stomach clench. He'd forgotten about the fact that he could get paired up with Alfred. He sneaked a quick peek at Alfred who he noticed was glaring down at his notebook with a red face and had his fists clenched. Arthur looked down at his own notebook in dread. Why did Alfred hate him so much?

"All right class, I am going to give you the rest of the class period, which is five minutes, to discuss what event you want to work on with your partner," Mr. Edelstein sat behind his desk and watched the students move around to get to their partners. Arthur glanced at Alfred who had made no attempt to leave his seat; meaning Arthur had to go to him. He stood up and slowly made his way across the room.

"H-hey," Arthur said weakly and Alfred finally looked at him, his sky blue eyes partially hidden behind the light bouncing off his glasses.

"I want to work on something having to do with the American Revolution," Alfred said, hinting that this was not a suggestion.

"All right, I suppose," Arthur frowned. He had wanted to focus on World War 2 but he didn't want to argue with his erstwhile friend. "We could make a presentation representing both views of the Revolution. I could represent the British and you could represent the American colonists. When do you want to meet up to work on the project?"

"I have time tomorrow since football practice is cancelled. The sooner we get this over with the better," Alfred answered, his expression unreadable.

"Fine," Arthur said sharply, angry that Alfred was being so cold to him. "Come to my house at 4pm tomorrow. And don't be late." Alfred nodded as the bell rang and Arthur hurried back to his desk to put his things away and to get the hell out of the classroom.

…..

After school ended the next day, Arthur rushed home to prepare for Alfred's arrival. Once he was sure that his older brothers* wouldn't be around to pester him and that Peter would be busy with a friend, he was able to relax a bit.

Finally it was 4 but Alfred had yet to show up. Arthur sighed. Alfred was never on time for anything. At 4:30 he finally showed up looking unapologetic.

"About time you showed up," Arthur didn't hide his annoyance.

"I was showing Kiku my new video game," Alfred replied, making his way into the living room where Peter and his friend Raivis were playing some war game on Peter's Xbox.

"Ah cool! Are you guys playing the new Call of Duty game?" Alfred asked excitedly making his way to the two younger boys.

"Yup!" Peter said proudly. "Want to play with us?"

"Hell yeah," Alfred grinned and Arthur groaned.

"Sorry, but Alfred has to help me work on a project," he said irritably. Alfred glared at him. "Let's go upstairs, I have some books for us to read up there." Alfred followed Arthur upstairs where they ran into Arthur's mother, Alice Kirkland.

"Hello Alfred! I haven't seen you here in a long time," she smiled at the two boys. "I was afraid you and Artie had had a falling out but I'm glad to see you're still good friends." Arthur's face flushed and Alfred looked down at his feet mumbling unintelligibly. She ruffled Arthur's hair and then made her way down into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The two boys were silent as they entered Arthur's room. Piles of American history books were on the floor and Arthur joined them on the ground. He picked one up and looked at Alfred who was still standing up looking a little uncertain about something.

"You can sit on the bed if you'd like," Arthur muttered as he pored through one of the textbooks. Alfred nodded wordlessly, picked up a book and sat on the edge of the bed. They were both silent, letting the tension get heavier and heavier and Arthur wished he could be anywhere else or that he'd gotten someone else as a partner. The only noise that could be heard was the scribbling of pen on paper for the next thirty minutes. Arthur sucked on his pen as he glared down at the notes he had written down. He didn't understand why the American colonists wouldn't pay their taxes. It was for the good of the kingdom was it not? He shook his head; he was getting far too interested in this little project. He nibbled at his pen and nearly shoved it in his mouth when Alfred suddenly jumped up looking red faced and flustered.

"Ouch! You git! What did you do that for?" Arthur snapped dropping the pen on the ground.

"I have to go," Alfred muttered, starting to pack his things up.

"Why? We've only been working on this for a half hour and you barely have anything written down! You better not expect me to do all the work," Arthur said angrily.

"I'll work on the project some more when I get home. Right now I gotta get out of here," Alfred replied looking at anything but Arthur. Arthur flinched at the way Alfred said that last part.

As Alfred made his way to the bedroom door, Arthur couldn't help but speak.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked quietly, from his spot on the ground. Alfred paused, turning slowly to face Arthur.

"W-what?" he stuttered uncharacteristically.

"We...we were fine one day and the next you started acting as though I didn't exist," Arthur said, angry and relieved to be speaking his thoughts. "That fucking hurt Alfred."

"You think I hate you?" the other boy asked looking shocked. Arthur didn't answer; instead he chose to sit on his bed and put his head in his hands. He should have just kept quiet.

"Arthur. Look at me," Alfred said in serious tone Arthur had never heard him use before. He looked up and saw Alfred standing in front of him red-faced. "I don't hate you. I never have and I never will. Actually, I…I think I'minlovewithyou."

"What?" Arthur said, confused.

"I said I love you," Alfred said looking nervous. "Now that that is off my chest, I'll be leaving." Arthur grabbed his wrist, his heart filling up with hope.

"Wait a moment please," Arthur said blushing. He walked around his room looking for any hidden cameras and then out the window to see if any of his classmates were out there having planned this as a prank. When he saw the coast was clear he walked back to Alfred who was looking terrified.

"I love you too," he nearly whispered looking up at the taller boy. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Are you for real Artie?" he asked looking visibly excited. Arthur nodded, smiling a little himself and Alfred hugged him.

"I have one question though," Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Alfred. "Why did you act so cold towards me?"

"Because I was nervous. I didn't think you'd ever like me back 'cuz I thought you were straight," Alfred said sheepishly. "And you were always insulting me and stuff too so that didn't help much. When I realized how I felt about you this past summer, I thought it would be better to distance myself so that you wouldn't hurt me."

Arthur shook his head, unable to believe that Alfred had been having the same thoughts as him. "You should have told me how you felt sooner."

"You should done the same," Alfred grinned down at him. "Anyway, now that we know the truth can I kiss ya?" Arthur found himself at a loss for words but he was able to nod weakly and soon he could feel Alfred's warm breath on his face. Green eyes stared into blue and they closed as he felt the other's lips on him. It started out as a chaste kiss innocent but loving but the longing both boys had been feeling for each other became apparent as their kiss became more heated. Alfred nibbled on Arthur's lower lip and Arthur opened his mouth allowing the other's tongue access into his mouth. After a few more minutes of heavy kissing, the two reluctantly separated to catch their breaths.

"I'd been wanting to do that for a long time," Alfred had that happy grin on his face again. Arthur smiled and pulled himself closer to his best friend.

"Arthur! Ask Alfred if he would like to stay for dinner!" Alice shouted from downstairs. The boys pulled apart, having forgotten that Arthur's family was still at home.

"Yeah I'll stay for dinner. Thank God you're mom doesn't cook like you do," Alfred laughed.

"Shut up you wanker," Arthur replied still too excited to really get mad. "Let's go downstairs so you can play your silly little video games since I doubt we'll get any more work done."

"Yes!" Alfred took Arthur's hand to pull him out of the room but before they exited, he surprised the Brit by giving him another small kiss. Alfred chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Arthur sighed but smiled as he followed Alfred downstairs. He had a feeling that would be happening a lot from now on but he didn't mind it at all.

…

**A/N: **

**Michelle- Seychelles (Not very creative, I know XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I had planned to leave this a one-shot but then I decided I wanted to write Alfred's side of the story. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Chapter 2**

Alfred F. Jones wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with his best friend, Arthur Kirkland but he did know when he'd realized his feelings. It had been one afternoon in late August, one month before school started. He and Arthur had been at a party at Vash Zwingli's house to celebrate his younger sister Lilli's 14th birthday. He'd been talking to Vash when he noticed Arthur dancing with Lilli smiling and laughing about something. Vash had seen what he was looking at and glared. He was extremely protective of his sister. Arthur twirled Lilli around causing her to giggle and he laughed along with her. He felt strange watching them have fun. He was confused for a second before realizing what he was feeling. He was jealous. Suddenly, Alfred wanted to go over to where the pair was dancing and pull Arthur away from the younger girl. Instead he settled for glaring at his friend who was now whispering something that caused Lilli to blush.

"Hey Vash, I'm going home. See ya," he didn't want to see Arthur flirting with another girl anymore.

"Yeah, yeah," Vash said distractedly, still watching his little sister. Alfred sighed and left, thinking about his newfound feelings the entire time.

…..

A few weeks later, school had begun again and in that time Alfred hadn't seen his best friend. Arthur had called him a few times but Alfred always found a way to avoid him. His calls had gone from sounding concerned to annoyed and then they'd stopped. Alfred felt guilty for ignoring his friend but he thought it was the only way to keep Arthur from knowing his real feelings. He thought Arthur might be repulsed by the fact that Alfred wasn't straight.

The school year passed by fast for Alfred since he'd found ways to keep himself distracted from thinking about Arthur but even so, his feelings had only grown stronger. He could barely glance at Arthur without his heart starting to beat rapidly. He shared three classes with Arthur and everyday it would take all his strength not to look across the room to where his friend was sitting. If only he would have looked, he would have seen Arthur staring back with a pained expression on his face.

There was only two more weeks until school ended and Alfred couldn't wait. He would have the whole summer to try to get rid of his feelings for Arthur. The thought of this cheered him up slightly. As he thought about this, his History teacher, Mr. Edelstein began speaking about some final project. When he heard the word partners, he looked up in alarm. Arthur was in his class and there was a chance they could be paired up. He didn't think he could hide his feelings if he was forced to spend time with Arthur. He crossed his fingers, hoping to get another partner, not caring if it was the French pervert Francis or the creepy Russian kid, Ivan.

"Arthur, your partner will be Mr. Jones," Mr. Edelstein said and Alfred's heart sank to his stomach. _Shit. _He glared down at his notebook and clenched his fists. _Now how am I gonna avoid telling him the truth?_

"All right class, I am going to give you the rest of the class period, which is five minutes, to discuss what event you want to work on with your partner," Mr. Edelstein sat behind his desk and watched the students move around to get to their partners. Alfred stayed in his seat, frozen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur approach him and he tried to keep his face and voice emotionless.

"H-hey," Arthur said weakly and Alfred looked up at him. He looked so nervous…it was adorable. _Stop it Alfred! Don't think about how cute Artie looks today! _He thought desperately for something to say.

"I want to work on something having to do with the American Revolution," he stated.

Arthur frowned, making him look even more adorable. "All right I suppose. We could make a presentation both views of the Revolution. I could represent the British and you could represent the American colonists. When do you want to meet up to work on the project?"

"I have time tomorrow since football practice is cancelled. The sooner we get this over with the better," Alfred replied knowing he sounded a little rude.

"Fine," Arthur said sharply. "Come to my house at 4pm tomorrow and don't be late." Alfred nodded and Arthur walked away. He could tell that the Brit was annoyed at him. Throughout the year, he'd noticed that Arthur made no attempt to try to talk to him, which made Alfred start to believe that Arthur knew he was in love with him and disgusted by the fact. But he kind of doubted it because Arthur was oblivious to things that mostly had to do with him. It hurt to think that Arthur was willing to give up their friendship so easily but Alfred couldn't really blame him since he was the one who'd started avoiding Arthur first.

…

When school ended the next day, Alfred decided to kill some time with his friend Kiku Honda, a quiet Japanese boy who loved to play video games and watch anime. He and Kiku spent most of an hour playing a videogame that Alfred had recently bought.

"This game is awesome, am I right dude?" Alfred said excitedly as his character killed Kiku's.

"Um, Alfred-san, shouldn't you be heading to Arthur-san's house now?" Kiku asked, slightly irritated at Alfred's gloating.

"Oh yeah," Alfred groaned. "Damn, I'd almost forgotten." He stood up and took the game out of the console. "Guess I'll see you next week Kiku."

"Goodbye Alfred-san. And good luck with Arthur-san. You two would make a very nice couple."

Alfred looked down at his friend startled. "What the hell? H-how did you…"

Kiku simply smiled and ushered his friend to the door.

Alfred arrived at Arthur's house 15 minutes later. He glanced down at his watch and saw that he was a half hour late. He knocked on the door, expecting Arthur to lecture him on being on time.

The door swung open to show Arthur on the other side, looking mad.

"About time you showed up," he said, irritated.

"I was showing Kiku my new videogame," Alfred replied, making his way into the living room. He saw Arthur's little brother, Peter and another boy playing some videogame.

"Ah cool! Are you guys playing the new Call of Duty game?" he asked excitedly, heading over to where the two boys were sitting.

"Yup!" Peter said proudly. "Want to play with us!"

"Hell yeah," Alfred grinned and Arthur groaned.

"Sorry, but Alfred had to help me work on a project," Arthur said irritably. Alfred glared at him. "Let's go upstairs, I have some books for us to read up there." Arthur turned and started to walk upstairs. Alfred held back a sigh and followed after him.

At the top of the stairs was Arthur's mother, Alice Kirkland. She smiled at the two boys.

"Hello Alfred! I haven't seen you here in a long time. I was afraid you and Artie had had a falling out but I'm glad to see you're still good friends."

"Yeah," Alfred mumbled quietly, looking down at his feet. Alice ruffled Arthur's hair and then made her way downstairs. The two boys were silent as they entered Arthur's room. Piles of American history books were on the floor and Arthur joined them on the ground. He picked one up and looked at Alfred who was still standing up wondering where he should sit.

"You can sit on the bed if you'd like," Arthur muttered as he pored over one of the books. Alfred nodded, picked up a book and sat at the edge of the bed. The tense silence stressed Alfred and he wished he could go home. He took out a notebook and began scribbling notes, acting as though nothing was wrong. After 30 minutes, Alfred glanced down at Arthur to see if he was still studying. The other teen was looking down at his notes, sucking on his pen. Alfred watched as Arthur nibbled on the pen, feeling slightly turned on. He felt his face heat up. It took all his willpower not to grab Arthur and plant one on him right then. He jumped up, feeling the need to get out of the room.

"Ouch! You git! What did you do that for?" Arthur snapped, dropping his pen on the ground.

"I have to go," Alfred muttered, packing his things up as fast as he could.

"Why? We've only been working on this for a half hour and you barely have anything written down! You better not expect me to do all the work," Arthur said angrily.

"I'll work on the project some more when I get home. Right now I gotta get out of here," Alfred replied looking at anything but Arthur. He didn't see how Arthur flinched at the last part of his comment as he turned towards the door to leave.

"Why do you hate me?" Arthur asked quietly, surprising Alfred who turned back to face him.

"W-what?"

"We…we were fine one day and the next you started acting as though I didn't exist," Arthur said angrily. "That fucking hurt Alfred."

"You think I hate you?" Alfred was shocked. He watched Arthur sit down on his bed looking as though he wanted to cry. He took several steps towards the other boy, knowing what he had to do.

"Arthur. Look at me," Alfred said seriously, hoping that Arthur couldn't tell how nervous he was. Arthur looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't hate you. I never have and I never will. Actually, I…I think I'minlovewithyou."

"What?" now it was Arthur's turn to be confused.

"I said I love you," Alfred felt a great weight lifting off his shoulders as he let the words out. "Now that that is off my chest, I'll be leaving." Arthur grabbed Alfred's wrist with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Wait a moment please," Arthur was blushing. He then walked around the room and Alfred watched him, wondering what he was doing. A few seconds later he came back to him.

"I love you too," he said quietly. Alfred looked down at the smaller boy, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Are you for real Artie?" Alfred asked, happiness washing over him. Arthur nodded and smiled. _He looks so cute!_ Alfred thought as he hugged Arthur.

"I have one question though," Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around Alfred. "Why did you act so cold towards me?"

"Because I was nervous. I didn't think you'd ever like me back 'cuz I thought you were straight," Alfred said sheepishly. "And you were always insulting me and stuff too so that didn't help much. When I realized how I felt about you this past summer, I thought it would be better to distance myself so that you wouldn't hurt me."

"You should have told me how you felt sooner," Arthur murmured.

"You should have done the same," Alfred replied, still feeling elated. "Anyway now that we know the truth can I kiss ya?" He watched Arthur blush again and he nodded. Blue eyes stared into green and they closed as they pressed their lips together. It started out as a chaste kiss innocent but loving but the longing both boys had been feeling for each other became apparent as their kiss became more heated. Alfred nibbled on Arthur's lower lip and Arthur opened his mouth allowing the other's tongue access into his mouth. After a few more minutes of heavy kissing, the two reluctantly separated to catch their breaths.

"I'd been wanting to do that for a long time," Alfred admitted and Arthur held him close again.

"Arthur! Ask Alfred if he would like to stay for dinner!" Alice shouted. The boys pulled apart, forgetting that Arthur's family was still at home.

"Yeah I'll stay for dinner. Thank God your mom doesn't cook like you do," Alfred teased his new boyfriend.

"Shut up you wanker," Arthur glared but there was no anger in his voice. "Let's go downstairs so you can play your silly little video games since I doubt we'll get any more work done."

"Yes!" Alfred took Arthur's hand to pull him out of the room but before they exited, he surprised the Brit by giving him another small kiss. Alfred chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Alfred rushed downstairs, chuckling, leaving a surprised Arthur up in the room. _He'd better get used to that cuz I'm gonna be doing it a lot from now on._


End file.
